Harry Potter and the Cursebreakers Mate
by Brogatar
Summary: With Harry reaching 17 he's find out he has Inheritances he had no knowledge of, a soul mate he didn't know of, and Allies and enemies in the corners he can't see. Manipulative Dumbledore Major Dumble Moderate Molly MinorGinny Bash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this story except the plot.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Harry Potter and the Curse breaker's Mate

Chapter 1

It was the summer before Harry Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see Harry Potter is not a normal boy he is a wizard and a famous one at that. He was famous because he survived the killing curse at one year old. No one had ever survived that curse before; he was named The-Boy-Who-Lived. Anyway, the last few months have been horrendous for Harry. So much had happened Draco Malfoy had switched sides after his mother was murdered by Voldemort because Draco refused to follow in his fathers footsteps, become a death eater, and receive the dark mark. Ron and Hermione, Harry's two best friends, had finally realized they felt more than friendship for one another and the most important Voldemort was dead.

The final battle was bloody and many people died including Colin and Dennis Creevey, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, the Patil twins but the person Harry missed the most was Sirius Black who died protecting his best friend's younger sister Ginny Weasley from Bellatrix Lestrange. One of his father's best friends was gone.

Voldemort was dead as were most of his followers. Those who weren't killed in the final battle either died during capture or had life long sentences in Azkaban. Some lucky ones even got the dementors kiss. Even though the threat to Harry's life was gone, Dumbledore still insisted that Harry return to the Dursleys even if it was only until his 17th birthday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 7 o'clock in the morning and Harry was lying on his bed in the smallest bedroom in #4 Privet drive wondering why his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger haven't replied to his letters.

"Boy get down here this instant." Uncle Vernon bellowed.

'Well this can't be good' Harry thought as he rose from the bed, walked out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. There stood his uncle with a sheet of paper in his hand. As Harry entered the kitchen, his uncle threw the sheet of paper at him.

"That's a list of jobs that must be done by the time I get back or you get no meals for the rest of the week!" Vernon explained. 'Defiantly not good' thought Harry.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry replied.

After his uncle had left the house for work, Harry glanced at the list of jobs he had to do before his uncle got home later that day. There was the usual thing like clean the house from top to bottom, weed the garden (don't get any flowers by mistake you'll regret it) and prune the roses. As well as them, there were other chores that he only had to do every month or so. The chores were paint the fence and clean out the shed. At the bottom was a scrawled note saying 'I'll be checking boy!'

It took him 9 hours to complete all the tasks set. When he had finally done and he entered the house through the back doorway that led to the kitchen, he found his aunt Petunia stood by the kitchen table. As she noticed Harry enter the house, she pointed to a plate on the kitchen table that held a plate with two slices of old bread. There was a glass of water stood next to the plate.

"Hurry up and eat that before your uncle gets home, then go up to your room and stay out of my sight" she growled. To say has Harry was shocked was an understatement, he had never heard his aunt take quite that tone with him before, he had heard it occasionally if something had happened that she didn't like, but it had only been directed at him on his birthday .

Harry quickly finished the food he had been given and headed up to his room. As he opened the door Hedwig, his snowy white owl that his first friend and half-giant bought his as an eleventh birthday present, flew in the window and land on the old desk in his room. The desk was so old it looked like it was about to collapse Harry made his way over to it and held out his left arm which he bent at the elbow. Hedwig swooped over to him, landed on his arm and stuck out her leg. As Harry took the envelope from her, he recognized Dumbledore's italic writing on the front. He didn't even open the letter because he knew what it would contain. Harry would he staying at Privet drive all summer and should not contact his friends. He knew this because he had already received 5 of the same letters. He just threw it into the bin in the corner of his room. Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and let her settle inside it before turning around, making his way over to his bed and collapsing on it, falling asleep within moments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke to find a large brown owl tapping at the window. Harry scrambled up on his knees on the bed wearing only his pajama bottoms, thinking the owl was from Hermione or Ron and they had written back. He opened this window and hurriedly retrieved the letter from the owl but his heart sank as he turned the letter over to open it and noticed the Gringotts seal on it. His hands were shaking as he opened the letter, it read:

Dear Mr Potter,

We have recently been informed of the death of Lord Sirius Orion Black. We are writing to inform you that the will of Lord Black will be read on the Wednesday 12th July at 10am. The will of Lord Black's will be followed by the will of your parents Lord and Lady Potter. It has recently become known that your parents will, should have been read after you had turned eleven. We are currently investigating why this did not happen. If you wish to attends these wills just let three drops of blood fall on the parchment enclosed in this letter. We will send an employee to escort you to the bank. They will arrive at 8.30 am as we have important things to discuss.

Yours sincerely,

Director Ragnarok

Head Goblin

Harry dropped the letter on his bed grabbed the envelope and dug out the spare piece of parchment, walked to the bottom of his bed, opened his trunk and dug out the pocket knife, Sirius gave him for Christmas in his 5th year. He gently ran the blade over his thumb with just enough pressure on it for the cut to bleed a little. He held his bleeding thumb over the parchment and let three drops of blood fall on it. The parchment glowed pale blue for a couple of seconds before changing to white then fading completely.

He hurriedly put on one of Dudley's old tee shirts and made his way downstairs to inform the Dursleys that on Wednesday 12th he had some business to attend to. He peeked around the doorway to see the Dursleys sat at the table eating full English breakfast and drinking either coffee or orange juice. His uncle also has the morning paper in his hand.

He waited by the doorway to see if he would be addressed by his uncle. When this did not happen, he cleared his throat. Their heads snapped up in shock and wonder when Harry did this. Harry lent against the doorway with a smirk on his face that would rival Snape's. Harry calmly spoke to his 'family'. "Next Wednesday I'll be going out for the day as I have some 'of my kinds' business to attend. I am presuming I won't be back till late, so there is no need to wait up for me." With that, he straightened up and strolled back to his room leaving a purple-faced Vernon behind and the rest of the Dursleys looking as though they had been slapped in the face. As Harry walked back to his room he was thinking 'well that took care of them'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this story except the plot.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

Harry Potter and the Curse breaker's Mate

Chapter 2

The days leading up to Wednesday the 12th passed in a blur. Looking back Harry couldn't tell one day apart from another simply because he did the same thing every day. He would wake up, go downstairs and make breakfast for the Dursleys, complete the chores he was set, have a slice of bread, a small chunk of cheese and a glass of water, that was left on the table for him, retired to bed.

One thing that annoyed him was he had received another letter from Dumbledore stating he was not to leave the house under any circumstances and Dumbledore would attend the wills in his place because it was too risky for him to attend. 'Well that isn't happening' Harry thought as he read the letter.

Harry woke up on Wednesday 12th with a feeling in the pit of his stomach that there was someone watching him. He thought it was his uncle or Dudley maybe even his aunt. One quick glance told him it wasn't any of them. The person standing there was male with flaming red hair that reached 4 inch past his shoulders, which was tied back at the nape of his neck and a dragons tooth dangling from his left ear.

"Bill" Harry whispered still half asleep. Bill Weasley was the brother of his best friend Ron. Bill was actually the eldest of the Weasley children being 8 years older than Harry was. He worked as a curse breaker and warder in Egypt for Gringotts but was in England to see his family and review the curse breakers and warders that worked here.

"Yes, come on I'm here to escort you to Gringotts. It is earlier than what we said it would be but it's really important. Dumbledore is trying to stop you attending the wills. He is saying you are still grieving and don't wish to be bothered at the moment. The senile old coot." Bill replied with a hint of malice to his voice, which suggested that he didn't agree with the headmaster.

Harry got up and found the nicest clothes he owned which were a pair of black jeans and a light blue, tight-fitting tee shirt. These were the only clothes that fit him and it was only because he bought them at the start of the summer. He also dug out of his trunk a set of plain black robes that he had for weekends at Hogwarts.

"Are you ready then Harry?" Bill asked once Harry had finally got dressed. "You can get something to eat in Diagon alley later. We'll be port-keying straight into the bank. Ragnarock was kind enough to set up a back room for us to arrive in because of the trouble Dumbledore is trying to cause. Griphook will be waiting for us there and he'll escort us to where we need to be."

"If you're ready just grab this," Bill explained holding out a muggle newspaper. "It's attuned to our magical signatures, so it only activates when we are both holding it". Bill spoke softly noticing Harry bemused expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the bank with Harry flat on his back as he still hadn't, even after all these years, got used to using a portkey.

"Mr Potter it is nice to see you again, please come this way" greeted Griphook "Ah Mr Weasley, yes I was told you would be here as well, how's Egypt?"

"Egypt is great thanks Griphook." Bill replied

Griphook led them down a long hallway and into a large rectangular office where another goblin was sitting behind the large oak desk. The office was spacious with many personal items scattered around. Opposite the oak desk was a large bookcase that took up the whole wall. On the desk were three files and a large basin that remind him of a pensive. "Director Ragnarok you wished to see me" Harry spoke. "Mr. Potter, I am sorry to inform you that your Potter family vaults as well as your trust fund have been accessed without your permission. When we looked further into it we concluded that Albus Dumbledore appointed himself as your magical guardian when in fact your magical guardian was Mr. and Mrs. Tonks. Mr. Albus Dumbledore and several others have been withdrawing money in your name and depositing it into other accounts. In total they took 672,000 galleons from your family vaults and 15,500 galleons from your trust fund. Mr. Dumbledore also took a few personal items that belonged to your mother and father. These were your father's invisibility cloak, your parent's wedding rings and your mother engagement ring, the copy of your parents birth certificates and wedding certificate and a copy of your birth certificate." Ragnarock said his voice full of regret. "Wait a minute family vaults the only vault I have is my own, vault 713." Harry replied very confused. "No there is one Potter family vault which has three rooms, one for money, one for books and the last one is for personal items. Vault 713 is your trust fund." Explained Ragnarock furious that no-one had told this child about his inheritance. "Who were the others that took money from my vaults?" Harry enquired already praying it wasn't who he thought it was. "Mrs. Molly Weasley and Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley." Replied Ragnarock "Here, these are records from your vaults. They say who took what out and when. They many help you understand better than I can. We are sorry that this has happened and as we speak I have some of the best curse breakers and warding specialists undoing and redoing your wards on both vaults they will be keyed to your magical signature only." Handing over three pieces of parchment to Harry.

Potter family vaults

Mr. Albus Dumbledore – 3,000 galleons paid monthly into a muggle bank account for Mr. Potter's relatives. Started November 1981.

Mr. Albus Dumbledore – 2,000 galleons paid annually into the Hogwarts fund. Started November 1981.

Mr. Albus Dumbledore – Removed James potters invisibility cloak and the copy of Harry's birth certificate in November 1981.

Mr. Albus Dumbledore – 2,000 galleons paid annually into the Weasley family vault. Started September 1991.

Mr. Albus Dumbledore – Removed the copy of James potter and Lilly potter's birth certificate in November 1991.

Mr. Albus Dumbledore – Removed the copy of James potter and Lilly potter wedding certificate and rings. Also removed Lilly's engagement ring in January 1992.

Mr. Albus Dumbledore – 1,000 galleons paid annually into Mrs. Weasley's private vault. Started September 1992.

Mr. Harry James Potter's trust vault.

Mr. Harry James Potter – 200 galleons. July 1991.

Mr. Harry James Potter – 200 galleons. August 1992.

Mrs. Molly Weasley – 2,000 galleons. August 1992

Mrs. Molly Weasley – 2,000 galleons. December 1992.

Mr. Harry James Potter –200 galleons. August 1993.

Mrs. Molly Weasley – 2,000 galleons. August 1993.

Miss. Ginevra Molly Weasley – 2,000 galleons. August 1993.

Mrs. Molly Weasley – 2,000 galleons. December 1993.

Mr. Harry James Potter – 200 galleons. August 1994.

Mrs. Molly Weasley – 2,000 galleons. December 1994.

Mr. Harry James Potter – 200 galleons. August 1995.

Miss. Ginevra Molly Weasley – 500 galleons. August 1995.

Mrs. Molly Weasley – 2,000 galleons. December 1995.

Mr. Harry James Potter – 200 galleons. August 1996.

"Director Ragnok is there anyway I can get the items back. It doesn't really matter about the money, although I would like to know how much I have in total from all my vaults. I would also like a list of all the properties I own." Harry explained. "Very well I will get it organised for you we should have the items in a few hours. I understand you already have your fathers cloak." Ragnok replied. "Yes I have. Is there anything else I should know about, any powers I may inherit or anything?" Asked Harry. "I'm not too sure but it you place three drops of blood on this piece of parchment then we can see." Explained Ragnok as he handed Harry a piece of special parchment he had retrieved from a draw in his desk and a ritual dagger. Harry took the piece of parchment offered and sliced the dagger across his thumb, he let the required three drops of blood fall onto the parchment before he stuck his thumb into his mouth to stop the bleeding. The parchment flashed blue as ink slowly appeared forming the words that was written on the parchment. For a moment Harry stared at the parchment blankly before reading what was written.

Mr Harry James Potter

Born to James Charles Potter and Lilly Evans Potter on the 31st July 1980 at 11.59pm.

Adopted by Sirius Orion Black on the 5th August 1980. To insure Sirius Orion Black had an heir.

Ancient and Noble House of Potter heir.

Ancient and Noble House of Black heir.

Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor heir. (Potter Bloodline)

Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin heir. (Conquest and Riddle Bloodline)

Ancient and Noble House of Pervell heir. (Potter Bloodline)

Magical power ability is 95% blocked.

Parseltonge ability is fully accessible.

Parselmagic ability is 100% blocked.

Animagus power is 100% blocked.

Natural Occlumens ability is 97% blocked.

Natural Legilimens ability is 100% blocked.

Natural Healing ability is 90% blocked.

Natural Potions ability is 95% blocked.

Photographic memory is 90% blocked.

Full-blooded Elf inherited from both James and Lily.

"What the. Riddle Bloodline?!" Exclaims Harry. "Apparently you mother was a descendant of Roger Evans and Anastasia Evans Nee Riddle. With her parents being Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr and Merope Gaunt. With a twin brother" Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr." Ragnarök explains. "That means the Dark Lord was my great uncle and mothers uncle. I'm pretty sure he did not know of the family connection. And this cannot get out to Dumbledore; is it possible to have it only say this via conquest Ragnarök?" Harry asks. "Yes since you have already viewed this it is allowed."

Ragnarök pulls 5 small cases out of his drawer "Here are the Head of House Rings." He sets them down in front of Harry who Slowly opens each. First he opens the Potter ring box revealing a gold ring with garnets covering most of the face except for a gold P and golden dragon ramparts. Next he opens the Black ring box with the ring made of Onyx and a mostly Silver face with a Black snake and B mad of onyx in the face. After this he opens the Gryffindor box the ring inside made of Gold and Rubies with a Golden G and Gryffin on the face. The Slytherin ring is made of Silver Gold and Emeralds with the face made of emeralds except for the Silver S and snake that rings it. Finally he opens the Pervell box with a Onyx base and Silver Face with a Onyx thestral and the three interlocked symbols in Onyx a Perfect circle with a triangle and a straight line inside that went from top to bottom.

He picks up the Potter ring and slide it onto he right ring finger as it stops a Gold and Red glow wraps around him. He removes his glasses as his eyes change and corrected. The Black ring is put on as a Onyx and Silver glow wrap around him following through with Gold and Red for the Gyrffindor ring Silver and Emerald for the Slytherin ring and Onyx and Silver for the Pervell ring.

"Would you like to claim the family Heirlooms that are outside the vaults for the Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Pervell family's?" Ragnarök asks. Yes if you can bring them here. In the Potter stack all the rings and certificates appear as well as a few miscellaneous items. Then Godric's Sword appears and leans against the desk with a 12 inch Dark grey wood and phoenix feather wand. Next to the sword a Set of Armor in Basilisk skin with a sword that has a snake head for a hilt and a 11 and 3/4 in wand made of a Black wood and Basilisk venom core. Lastly a ring with a stone with the Pervell family symbol in it and a wand that look like Dumbledore's appears with it as well as Harry's invisibility cloak wrapping itself around his shoulders."Ok that last one was odd" Harry comments

Elsewhere

Albus was in his office preparing for the will reading and smirking to himself when he feel that something was off a vague sense something was wrong.

"That's quite the collection you have there." Bill says as he chuckles "you want help putting it on?" "Not at this time." Harry replies sliding the ring onto his left ring finger and putting the wand in the moleskin pouch around his neck that Hagrid had gotten him. Bill grins and turns back to Ragnarök.

"Ragnarök is there any way to have these blocks removed" Asked Harry who was finishing putting things in the mole skin pouch. "Yes Lord Potter I will have our best healer take a look as soon as the wills have been read" replied Ragnarök. "Harry, Director Ragnarök I may be able to help with the blocks as I have mastery in both warding and curse-breaking. I also think, from what I have seen and heard today, that Dumbledore is responsible for this," Bill suggested. "Yes that might be for the best I will arrange it for after the will reading if that is suitable. I will look into why you have so many blocks and the magnitude of the blocks Lord Potter," Ragnok said. "Thanks Bill. You are very kind, and I suspect Dumbledore doesn't want me free do to things what aren't his wishes." said Harry.

"Ragnarök is there anything else I need to be aware of?" Harry asked the director. "Yes Harry you have a soul bond contract and 1 betrothal contract. The soul bond contract was created and signed by both sets of parents and witnessed by me." Ragnarök replied. "First what is a soul bond contract and second who will it affect." Harry inquired. "A soul bond is the most powerful bonds that anyone can have. A soul bond contract is a marriage contract but it is between two soul mates. Yours is for you and Mr William Weasley. Harry, your parents left both of you a letter explaining why this contract was made," explained Ragnarök, while handing over the letters written by Lord and Lady Potter. "Ok, what about this betrothal contract. If my parents created a soul bond contract why would they make a betrothal contract as well? Harry replied still in shock about the soul bond contract but confused at why this other contract was created. Bill was just sat there in too much shock to say anything, although he was opening and shutting his mouth, doing a fantastic impression of a goldfish. "No that was created by Albus Dumbledore and Mrs Molly Weasley. It is for you and Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley. Due to Dumbledore's status as your magical guardian this was allowed," Ragnarök spat, upset at just what lengths Dumbledore would go to, to plan Harry's life for him.

"What! I don't even like Ginny that way I viewed her as my sister till I read my statements." Harry spoke passionately. "When was this contract signed? I can't believe my mother would do this after she had signed the soul bond contract between Harry and I. I can't believe she would do that to her own daughter, not including Harry and me. I understand the soul bond contract, it would have happened anyway when Harry has magical creature blood in him," Exclaimed a disgusted Bill. "On the 3rd November 1981," replied Ragnok looking at the details in one of the files on his desk. The other was all open at various pages as he had rifled through them in order to find the information that Harry had requested. "That was just days after my parents died, I don't think they was even buried and he was trying to plan my life," Harry exclaimed, not as shocked at just how manipulating Dumbledore was due to the previous things he had already seen. "Right I think that's everything for now, although they may be more after the reading of the wills" Ragnarök decided.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Before any one asks no Harry will not be Master of Death until near the end of story which is at least a while a way. He did not claim the wand or as of yet the stone nor does he know what they are he will be using the stone some way in the future and yes he will be talking to his parents and his great uncle. I did notice I made a mistake last chapeter and will be updating with the change after I post this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this story except the plot.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Harry Potter and the Curse Breaker's Mate

Chapter 3

Ragnarock got up from behind the desk and made his way to the door, he turned so he was facing Harry and Bill and then spoke. "If you would follow me please I will take you to the room where the wills will be read, then we will come back in here and take care of any other business before the healers arrive." Harry and Bill both rose from their seats and followed Director Ragnarock out of the office and down a dimly lit hallway. They eventually came to the end of the hallway in which a door was open with a view of the people inside.

Waiting inside the room was Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginevra Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Mr and Mrs Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore, who was currently shouting at Griphook, the goblin that showed them to Director Ragnok's office. The rest were seated around a large rectangular table. "Harry has expressed his wish not to attend the wills today and has sent me in his stead." Dumbledore was shouting his face going red with exertion as the goblin continued to ignore him.

"Excuse the headmaster, Griphook, I am here for the reading of Sirius's and my parents wills," Harry said in a confident tone, ignoring the headmaster as he then turned around and starting shouting at Harry telling him it wasn't safe to be away from his relatives house and that he must be taken back immediately.

"Very well we are all present now. Lord Potter, Mr Weasley if you can take your seats please. Mr Dumbledore, you take your seat as well." Griphook announced. Harry and Bill quickly took the two seats next to each other, which left the headmaster sat next to Mrs Weasley. "Let's start then, if Lord Potter agrees of course," Griphook said when everyone was seated. Harry nodded and Griphook placed a bowl engraved with runes on the table and tapped it with one long finger. Sirius's form rose halfway out of the bowl and started speaking.

"I Sirius Orion Black declare that this is my last will and testament. I declare all other wills and testaments null and void. I am sound of mind and body... Shush Moony ... and I hope you all have many laughs in my name.

I leave 10,000 galleons to Miss Hermione Granger, thank you for being Harry's friend and supporting him all these years. I also leave you Black Cottage in Italy.

Next to Mr Fred and George Weasley I leave 25,000 galleons for your shop, make sure everyone has a laugh and 10,000 galleons to each of you, spend it well.

To Miss Ginevra Weasley I leave 10,000 galleons. You have been there for Harry.

To Mr Ronald Weasley I leave you 15,000 galleons. You were Harry's first ever friend at Hogwarts and have been with him through everything.

To Mr Bill and Charlie Weasley I leave 10,000 galleons for each of you. You were always there for Harry when he needed someone to talk to other than me and for that, I thank you. Look out for him will you for me. Bill I leave you Grimm Cottage in Egypt and Charlie I leave you Bramble Cottage in Romania.

Mr and Mrs Weasley thank you for taking care of Harry when I couldn't. I leave you 25,000 galleons. The money is not refundable because I know you will try and give it back.

To my lovely cousin Andromeda Tonks as the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black I reinstate you and your family into the House of Black. I leave you 40,000 galleons and the Black Manor in the south of France. You always loved that place when we were growing up.

To Nymphadora Tonks I leave you 25,000 galleons. Watch over Harry for me. My little Nymphie – can't get me now can you – follow your heart, I know he feels the same.

To Draco Malfoy I leave you with 15,000 galleons. I didn't know you for long but you defied Voldermort and turned to the light. I know your mother would be proud of you. And as such I name you currently Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

To Remus Lupin I leave you with 50,000 galleons and an extra 5,000 just to spend on clothes – god you need it. I also leave you Padfoots Place and my part of the Maurders Hideaway. Look after prongslet for me and teach him to be a true Maurder. Follow your heart Remy you deserve it after everything you've been through. Don't be too upset Remy, live for me will you.

Finally to Harry James Potter I declare you my heir in both blood and magic and I leave you everything else including the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Black mansion in Ireland. Prongslet, look after your-self for me and don't be too upset. I'll be with your mum and dad, so don't worry, I'll say hello to them for you. I know they would be proud, I am.

Oh and Dumbledore stay away from my godson!"

"Ok, if Lord Potter can sign these papers for me to allow everyone what they have been left." Griphook announced handing Harry the forms he was supposed to sign. After they were signed Griphook spoke. "The money and deeds to properties will be transferred to your vaults. Ok if everyone except the following people leave then we can read the Potter will; Mr Bill Weasley, Mr Remus Lupin, Miss Nymphadora Tonks, Mr and Mrs Tonks, Mr Albus Dumbledore, and Lord Harry James Potter. "I would like Miss Ginevra Weasly, Mr Draco Malfoy, Mr. Ron Weasly and Miss Hermoine Granger to stay here at my request for knowledge with all four and counsel in the case of Heir Black, Mr Weasly and Miss Granger." All four gave a smile of thankfullness and in case of three a nod with it. After everyone one not listed above left Griphook placed another bowl engraved with runes on the table and tapped it with one long finger. The form of both James and Lilly rose out of the bowl and began to speak.

"We, Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lily Evans-Potter declare this our last will and testament. We are sound of mind and body.

First if Voldermort found us then it is the fault of Peter Pettigrew as he was our secret keeper. Everyone would have thought we would choose Sirius and that is one of the reasons we didn't.

Next is who is to receive guardianship of our son Harry James Potter. Harry's guardianship is to go to the following people in the order that is listed.

1. Sirius Black who is Harry's Godfather

2. Andromeda Tonks who is Harry's Godmother

3. Remus Lupin who is Harry's second Godfather

4. Alice Longbottom who is Harry's second Godmother

5. Severus Snape who is Harry's third Godfather

6 Amelia Bones who is Harry's third Godmother

At the fifth name most everyone but especially Harry started with a shocked expression. If none of these people can care for our son he is to go to my sister, Petunia Dursley and her husband, they have a son Harry's age. If Harry is to live with the Dursleys then Petunia must be given the letter addressed to her in my personal vault.

If Harry doesn't live with the Dursleys he can choose whether he wishes to see them after he turns eight. If he chooses to see them then there is another letter addressed to Petunia in my vault. This letter is addressed to Petunia Dursley where as the other is addressed to Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Also no-matter who Harry lives with he must be able to see Bill Weasley on a regular basis because they are soul-mates and have a soul bond contract. 'At the mention of this I keep a eye on Ginevra and nod slightly to myself as her eyes grow wide and closes them twisting something in her hands. I also here a slight choke from Ron and Hermoine then see them shake thier heads. Draco apperently already figured it out and is chuckling or maybe thats from having Bills hand on mine.'

Now on to other business, we leave you Remus Lupin 60,000 galleons and the order to buy some new clothes. We also leave you Prong's cottage in the outskirts of London. Please help look after our little prongslet. We don't want to see you up here for a very long time.

To Mr Sirius Black, we leave you 60,000 galleons. Please look after Harry for us and teach him all about the Potter and Black family history. Stay safe and don't do anything stupid or reckless you have Harry to think about now and we don't want to see you up here for a very long time.

To Andromeda Tonks we leave you 35,000 galleons. You are a part of our family though Harry and we want you to be a part of his life. We hope that Nymphadora will grow up and be the little angle we know and love.

To Nymphadora Tonks we leave you 20,000 galleons in a trust fund, to be accessed after your seventeenth birthday. You were Harry's first friend and always enjoyed spending time with him we know you will grow up to be a lovely young woman.

To Mr Bill Weasley we leave you 20,000 galleons in a trust fund, to be accessed after your seventeenth birthday. Take good care of Harry for us and if you ever hurt him I'm sure the rest of the Marauders will get revenge in their favourite style.

Finally to our son and heir Harry James Potter we leave you everything else and we request that you learn the Potter and Black family history we have a feeling you may need then at some point. We love you more than anything else and wish that we didn't have to leave you but it can't be helped. We will be proud of you no-matter what happens. Keep an eye out for Nymphadora for us please; after all you are her Godbrother and she is your second cousin through your adopted father Sirius Orion Black.

Dumbledore we request that you only contact Harry for matters related to school, Thank you for your co-operation."

"As with Mr Blacks will, if Lord Potter can sign these papers for me to allow everyone what they have been left." Griphook announced handing Harry the forms he was supposed to sign. After they were signed Griphook spoke. "This concludes our business today. Now if Lord Potter and Mr Weasley can remain so I can have a word with them please the rest of you can leave. The money and deeds to properties will be transferred to your vaults." "Griphook I will need to speak with several people first then we can follow you." Harry comments. The goblin nods and steps back. I nod to Draco, Ron, Ginevra, Hermoine, and subtly to a darkened corner.

"I am sorry Griphook but Harry needs to get back to the Dursleys, he has already been out of the wards to long." Dumbledore spoke after I did this. "Headmaster I am now Lord Potter and Lord Black and am a adult, there it is Headmaster, now if you would please leave." Harry said his voice rising slightly as he became more annoyed. Dumbledore saw he had lost the argument and stalked out while thinking 'It is ok I will somehow regain control over him. Perhaps I can ban Bill Weasley from Hogwarts. Yes that should work then they won't be able to see each other. I wonder if Severus can make a potion that can dispel a soul-bond.'

Once he leaves I nod to Ginevra and she comes over twisting her hands. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't know." "I know which is why I am only somewhat annoyed with you and it wouldn't even be that if it weren't for the 2500 galleons you removed from my trust vault and that is a pittance compared to the rest that was removed from both that and my family vault. I assume you knew of the betrothal agreement?" Asks Harry. "The WHAT!" Ginevra shouts. "I guess not." He says clutching his ears. "Go I will deal with it." She nods and storms out.

I nod and Ron, Hermoine and Draco come over and Severus come out of the shadows. "Mr. Potter I am a bit surprised that would even want to willingly speak to me." He says in a smooth tone. "Professor despite our mutual dislike for each other I do respect you greatly for your actions in the war and your own standing for your own principles. You are one of the bravest people I ever met even more than my parents. For how many people are willing to go back and spy on a insane madman with their life in constant danger from both sides and do it of their own free will and be willing to die to bring that madman down?" As I speak everyone either snorts or chuckles at the first part. I watch his eyes as I continue and see they go dark and he bristles but slowly it drains and I see a gleam forming in his eyes. "I suspect things would have been much differant had my parents will been read at the very least you would've been the one raising me." I laugh at the look of horror on almost everyones faces. "I think you will find this information interesting professor. And I'd like all of you to head to Grimmwald place the ward will now only let you in." nodding to Severus, Ron and Hermoine. "Or family." Nodding at Draco. "And before I forget put this on Draco." I say handing him a box with a Silver B on it. As he does put the ring inside on the same Onyx and Silver glow wraps around him though weaker. I nod. "And now I have a appointment with healers to get to." And then walk with Bill over to Griphook.

"Now Lord Potter, Mr Weasley if you will follow me I will take you to a healing room we have two healers waiting for you Lord Potter. I was told that Mr Weasley will be helping if he can. Is this correct?" Asked Griphook addressing both Harry and Bill. "Yes Griphook this is correct. Please call me Bill, Mr Weasley is my father," Replied Bill. "And call me Harry, please," Harry added.

They entered a large white room with a double bed that looked like it had come from a hospital in the centre. In the room they were two healers waiting for him. Griphook introduced them to the two healers. "The one on the left is healer Eleanor and the one on the right is healer Aileana, they are both of the Elvin race." Eleanor had long black hair that the middle of her back, she was around 5ft 6in. She also had bright greens eyes that were a similar shade to Harry's. Aileana had shoulder length hair of a copper red colour. She was around 5ft 4in and had eyes the colour of the ocean.

"Right Lord Potter just lie down on that bed over there for me please and we'll get started. It may take a while though I don't know how strong these blocks are," Aileana ordered. As Harry lay down on the bed both Aileana and Eleanor started waving their hands over him to establish what blocks they could find on him and how strong they were. All of a sudden a piece of parchment appeared in mid air and Aileana caught it, it was a list of blocks on and how strong they were. Aileana passed the list to Harry so he could read it.

Results of scan for bocks on one Harry James Potter.

Magical power ability is 95% blocked. The block was placed by Albus Dumbledore on the 20th 1st November 1981. It has been renewed every year since 1991. The last one was placed on 4th September 1996.

Parslemagic ability is 100% blocked. The block was placed by Albus Dumbledore on the 21st November 1992. The block hasn't been reinforced and is starting to fade on its own.

Animagus power is 100% blocked. The block was placed by Albus Dumbledore on the 1st November 1981. The block hasn't been reinforced and is starting to fade on its own.

Natural Occlumens ability is 97% blocked. The block was placed by Albus Dumbledore on the 1st November 1981. It has been renewed every year since 1991. The last one was placed on 4th September 1996.

Natural Legilimens ability is 100% blocked. The block was placed by Albus Dumbledore on the 1st November 1981. It has been renewed every year since 1991. The last one was placed on 4th September 1996.

Natural Healing ability is 90% blocked. The block was placed by Albus Dumbledore on the 1st November 1981. It has been renewed every year since 1991. The last one was placed on 4th September 1996.

Natural Potions ability is 95% blocked. The block was placed by Albus Dumbledore on the 1st November 1981. It has been renewed every year since 1991. The last one was placed on 4th September 1996.

Photographic memory is 90% blocked. The block was placed by Albus Dumbledore on the 1st November 1981. It has been renewed every year since 1991. The last one was placed on 4th September 1996.

Full-blooded Elf inherited from both James and Lilly who both had Elvin blood in them. This will activate on the 31st July 1997, when Harry is seventeen.

"As you can see you have quite a few blocks on you, but most of them are weak. We will just work to remove the stronger ones first as they take more power to remove," Explained Aileana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blocks had been removed Aileana and Eleanor were talking to Bill and Harry about what Harry might need to expect and that he may need some help adjusting when he receives his Elf-blood inheritance. "We don't know what physical changes you'll get other than our pointy ears. You may grow in height, and your build may change. You could also get a magical power boost. If you need either of us, to help you adjust or have any questions then you will be able to contact us though Gringrotts," Explained Eleanor.

"Thank you, healer Eleanor and healer Aileana. One of us will contact you if we have any questions or if Harry needs any help with anything," said Bill.

"Griphook please may I go down to the Potter family vault and my mother's personal vault. I wish to withdraw some money and the letters addressed to the Dursleys. I intend to give them to her before I finally leave for Grimmwauld " Harry asked. "Yes Harry I will take you down there in a minute. If you are agreeable Director Ragnarock would like to speak to you again to sort some minor things out, before you go to your vaults," Replied Griphook, "Right Harry director Ragnarock is waiting for you in his office, if you would just follow me."

A/N The next chapter will either be Saturday or Sunday if writing goes well or possibly into late next week if not.


	4. Update

Thanks for all who have been patiently waiting for a new chapter in this series. I've had to go to the emergency room twice the past 6 months and as well I've taken the time to make a out line for this story and what will become my Reaper initative Series. There will be pleant of whumpage for my self insert character in that Series particualy at the cusp of victory agianst the Reapers at Earth though some are going to be more than others. I plan on having a chapter out in the next two weeks and then set a chapter a month in likelyhood. Thank you all for your patience.


End file.
